Family Life
by AsandCastle103
Summary: Hey all this is my first time writing Castle fanfic.This is a family based Beckett and Esposito story. A little OC. But it just popped into my head. Hope you all enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Mr Castle, do you know these two people?" Katherine Beckett asked as she sat down.

"No, but she is pretty cute." Rick said looking at Ashlee Tisdale's photo.

"She's dead. And so is Marvin Fisk." Beckett said rolling her eyes.

"What a shame. Your cute when your angry." Castle said leaning forward.

"Look if you have any information on these two cases let me know." Kate said before walking out of the room.

"Beckett. A word please." Captain Roy Montgomery said as he came out of his office.

"Yes sir?" she said standing up.

"Take a seat." He said sitting down at his desk.

"I'm fine standing." She replied.

"Shouldn't you be getting home soon? It's nearly seven." Montgomery said.

"Yeah I know, otherwise he will come in here and drag me out." Kate said sighing.

"Mmhmm. How about I ring him and let him know to come in and help you and Ryan out?" Montgomery said picking up his phone.

"Thankyou sir." Beckett said before leaving the office.

**Beckett family home: 7.00pm**

"Esposito? Yes sir. I'll be right there." Javier Esposito said hanging up the phone. Grabbing his wallet, mobile, badge and gun made his way to the car.

**Precinct: 7.15pm**

"Katherine-Esposito-Beckett, what are you still doing here?" Esposito said yelling through the precinct.

"Sorry, new case." She said as he kissed her forehead and sat next to her.

"It's fine. Let me go find Ryan and we will try and crack this case open." Javier said standing up.

"He is in the break room sleeping. Try yelling and screaming at him if that doesn't work look for me and I will wake him." Kate said smiling up at her husband.

"Deal." He said before walking off.

**5 mins later**

"Kaattteee. He won't wake up." Esposito said whinging to his wife.

"Let me deal with him." She said getting up from her desk and walking into the break room where Ryan was sleeping.

"Wake up!" Kate yelled while twisting his ear.

"Ow okay I'm up." Ryan said holding his ear.

"Hey man. What are you doin sleeping on the job?" Esposito asked.

"Hey, I thought you left at 6.30 to get dinner ready?" Ryan asked standing up.

"Yeah I was till I got a call from Montgomery." He said looking over towards Kate who busied herself making coffee for everyone.

"Oh. Have you talked to Richard Castle the writer yet?" Ryan said taking his coffee.

"Yeah he doesn't know them." Beckett replied

"Beckett, Mr Castle will be following you around for some research." Montgomery said before going back to his office.

"This will be fun." Castle said wriggling his eyebrows.

Kate just rolled her eyes and stalked off towards her desk with Esposito following close behind her while giving Castle the glare.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"They will tell you in their own time." Ryan said before leaving.

"_Tell me what?" _Castle thought as he walked over to Beckett's desk.

"What do you want Castle?" Beckett said never looking up from the file she was working on.

"I-uh. Never mind." Castle said pulling a chair up next to her desk and sitting in it.

"Don't bother me then. Espo, can you tell Montgomery that I am passing this case off to Karpowski." Beckett said looking up.

"Sure." He said before hopping off her desk.

"Doesn't he have his own desk?" Castle asked as he watched the Hispanic walk towards the office.

"He does, but the murder board is down here so he comes and keeps me company." Kate replied standing up and walking off towards Ryan's desk.

"Hey what are you doing down this end?" Esposito asked as he sat down next to Ryan.

"I got bored up the other end." Beckett replied sitting on his desk.

"Why don't you go home?" Ryan suggested as he stood up and put his jacket on.

"Yeah come on. I'll drop you home." Esposito said picking up his jacket and slinging it over his arm as he followed her down to her desk,

"Time to go Castle." Beckett said gathering her things.

"Do you all wanna come to the Old Haunt with me?" Castle asked as Esposito snatched Beckett's jacket out of his hands.

"Sure." Ryan said. Esposito and Beckett nodded their heads.

"Cool. Meet you guys there." Castle said as he gave Esposito instructions on how to get there.

**Old Haunt**

"I've already ordered our drinks." Castle said as the other three joined him.

"You shouldn't have done that." Beckett said sliding into the booth and Esposito slid in next to her.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because I don't drink much." She replied quietly.

"Why?" Castle asked again.

"Stop bugging me with questions." Beckett snapped.

"Why?" Castle asked again this time with a smirk on his face.

"Ok that is it. I will see you both tomorrow." Kate said before she stormed out.

"Now see what you have done." Javier said as he also left.

**Next day-6.30am-Beckett family home**

"Hello?" Beckett said answering her phone

"Hey Beckett. What are you doing today?" Castle said on the other end.

"Having the day off to spend time my wonderful husband." Kate said rolling over to face Esposito.

"Oh yeah. Anyone I know?" Castle asked.

"Bye Castle." Kate said hanging up.

"He bugging you still?" Javier said wrapping his arms around her body.

"Yeah, but oh well I get to spend the whole day with you." Kate said sighing.

"At least. So what do you want to do?" He asked as they got out of bed.

"Well I have a doctors appointment this morning but for the rest of the day I'm yours." Kate said getting dressed.

"Is it about—"Javier started. Kate just nodded.

"I'll see you late honey." Kate said kissing him before leaving.

**20 mins later-doctor's office.**

"Mrs Beckett." The receptionist called.

"Room 20. Dr Paloma McNeil will be with you shortly." The receptionist said before you left.

"Kate. Wonderful to meet you. I'm going to just put this cool gel on your stomach and see what we have." The woman said squeezing the gel onto Kate's stomach.

"You have one healthy baby. Congratulations." She said wiping the gel off Kate's abdomen.

"How far along? Cause I can see a bit of a bump." Kate asked curiously.

"About three months." She replied.

"Wow okay thank you." Kate said before leaving the doctor's office.

**Beckett family home-20 mins later**

"So how did it go?" Javier asked as Kate walked through the door.

"Three months along. Find out the gender next month." Kate said as he scooped her up in a bear hug.

"We're having a baby." He yelled.

"Yeah. Put me down." Kate laughed as he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, when do you want to tell the rest of the crew?" Esposito asked placing her back on her own two feet but still holding onto her waist.

"Tomorrow." She said leaning on his chest.

"Sounds like a plan. Or we could tell them today? Montgomery asked us to come in do paperwork. But we get the whole day off tomorrow." He said grabbing the car keys and her bag.

"Sounds good." She said smiling as he locked the door and they made their way to the car.

**Precinct**

"Thanks for coming in guys. I'm sorry, you all get the whole day off tomorrow." Montgomery said as they walked off the elevator.

"It's fine Sir." Kate said as she put her bag away at her desk where she found a coffee waiting for her.

"What's this?" she asked looking up at the three men. Castle had just arrived.

"Coffee. Grande skim latte sugar free two pumps of vanilla. Why?" Castle said smiling.

Before she could answer she took off towards the bathroom covering her mouth.

"That's why. Coffee makes her sick right now." Ryan said joining the group as they saw Kate emerge from the bathroom. Esposito made his way over to him.

"You right?" he asked, putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, I'll be good. Is it gone?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Ryan threw it out." He replied as they made their way over to her desk.

"Thanks Ryan." She said smiling at the Irish man.

He smiled back before going off to answer his phone.

"Detective Beckett and Esposito. May I have a word with you private please? No Castle you cannot come with them." Montgomery said as they two detectives followed him into his office.

"Yes Sir?" they both said standing with their hands behind their backs.

"Kate sit down. You look exhausted." Roy said. Kate gratefully accepted the seat while Javier stood behind her.

"Thankyou." She said gratefully.

"Is there something you two want to share? Throwing up? Not drinking coffee?" Montgomery asked cautiously with a smile on his face.

"Well I was going to tell you all in a big group. Javi already knows. I'm pregnant. Three months." Beckett said smiling.

"Congratulations Detectives. Esposito take care of her." Roy said shaking his hand and hugging Kate.

"Don't worry Sir. I will." He replied as they left the office.

"Good man." He said following them out. "Do you want me to tell Ryan so Castle doesn't listen in?"

"Yes please." They said as they walked back to her desk.

"What's wrong with you?" Castle asked.

"Nothing. Stomach bug." She replied smiling weakly.

"Then why didn't you drink your coffee?" he asked pulling up a chair.

"Cause it makes me sick." She replied.

"Fair enough." He said turning back to his phone.

Just then Kate's stomach interrupted the silence by grumbling very loudly.

"Someone is hungry." Esposito said smirking.

"Shut up." Kate said laughing.

"I'll go grab us all something to eat from around the corner." He said grabbing his wallet as they all wrote down what they wanted. He looked at Kate's weirdly. "You want choc-chip muffin?"

"Yup." She said before turning back to her paperwork.

"Weird." He grumbled before walking out of the door.

**20 mins later**

"Castle stop throwing paper at me." Kate growled narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nup." He said smirking as he threw more at her.

"I'm back." Esposito said getting off the elevator. He handed Ryan and Montgomery their muffins and Castle his.

"Two choc-chip muffins." He said handing it to Beckett.

"Thanks." She said breaking off a piece.

"You're welcome." He said sitting behind her.

"You're amazing. You know that don't you?" Kate said bending backwards to look at him.

"So I have been told." He said leaning forward.

"Hmm good. I should tell you that every day." Kate said kissing him.

"You lips taste like choc-chip muffin." He said smiling. She pushed him before sitting up and turning to a gaping Castle.

"You kissed him. Why?" he asked putting his head on an angle.

"Because I can." She said before breaking off another piece and giving it Esposito.

"Why?" he asked again looking between the two.

"Do we have to have a reason?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Okay then. I suppose I don't have to hide this anymore since you need a reason." She said as she opened her desk drawer where she keeps her wedding ring.

"And I guess I don't need to hide mine anymore." He said putting his on.

"You two are married?" Castle asked looking disappointed.

"Yeah. Problem?" Esposito asked.

"No. No problem." He said. "Where did Beckett go?"

"Bathroom. Something about changing shirts," Ryan said as Kate emerged from the bathroom.

"Nice shirt Beckett." Castle said noticing the change from the loose blouse to a sweater.

"Thanks. That also means I don't have to hid my three month bump." She said sitting down in her chair.

"You're pregnant!" Castle yelled so the whole precinct heard before he fainted like a little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Espo, go grab me a bucket of water." Beckett said as leaned over Castle who was lying on the floor.

"Already got it." He said handing it to her.

"3..2..1!" They all counted down before Kate threw the ice cold water all over Castle.

"Son of b—" Castle started to curse before he was cut off.

"Castle! Shut up and get off the floor." Espo said holding his hand out for the mystery writer..

"Thanks." He said sitting in the chair beside her desk again.

"You seem surprised Castle." Beckett said smirking a little.

"Yeah just a little." He replied as he tried to work it out in his head.

"You really thought that I would be single." She questioned.

"Yeah I really did think that. Obviously I was wrong." He replied looking up at the three detectives.

"Obviously." Ryan said. Beckett shot him a look that told him to 'shut up or die.'

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." Montgomery said before leaving the room.

**That evening-6.30pm**

"Come on. We're going home. You do the paperwork another day." Javier said walking up to Kate's desk.

"Yeah alright, I suppose I can leave it for another day." Beckett said, as she got up from her desk and put her jacket on and grabbed her handbag.

"Good girl. Night Ryan." Esposito said as they walked to the lift.

"Night guys." He called back.

"What do you wanna do for dinner?" Beckett asked as they reached ground level.

"I'm not sure. How about salad and pizza?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." She replied as she climbed into the passenger side of the car.

Javier just smiled.

"The whole day off tomorrow." Beckett exclaimed leaning back in her seat as they sat at the red light.

"Bout bloody time." Esposito said as the light went green.

They were nearly through the intersection when everything went black for Kate and Javier. A car had jammed into the side of theirs.

**Precinct.**

"Ryan!" Montgomery called as he left his office in a rush.

"Yes Sir?" Ryan asked as the captain walked up to his desk.

"Grab your coat." Montgomery said while walking towards the elevator.

"What's going on?" he asked as he caught up to the captain.

"Beckett and Esposito have been in a car accident. As far as I know they are both doing fine. The baby is fine as well. Espo has a sprained wrist and Kate also has a sprained wrist." Montgomery said giving Ryan the details that the hospital gave him.

"Crap." Ryan said as they pulled out of the precinct car park.

**New York Presbyterian Hospital**

"I'm looking for Detectives Esposito and Beckett." Montgomery said as they reached the receptionist desk.

"Ah yes. Level 2 Room 211." The young nurse said from behind the desk.

"Thank you." Ryan said taking off after his captain.

They both reached Level 2 Room 211. "Hey guys. How you guys doing?" Ryan asked as they walked into the room.

"Yeah alright. Wanna get the hell outta here." Kate said raising her voice a little.

"Calm your farm. You two will be outta her in no time." Ryan said smirking at his bosses outburst.

"Shut up Ryan." Beckett muttered as the boys smirked at her.

"So everything is fine with the baby right?" Javier asked for about the hundredth time since Kate woke up.

"Absolutely perfect." She replied looking over at him.

"Good." He said.

**Next Day-**

"Hey guys." Ryan said as Beckett and Esposito walked through the door.

"Hey. What have we got?" Kate asked sitting down at her desk.

"Nothing so far." Ryan replied joining them at her desk.

**Hey all, this is just a short little chapter. Hope you all enjoy took me about 3 days to plan then 2 days to write.**

**Disclaimer: What a bummer, I don't own Castle. All rights go to Andrew Marlowe. (I wish i owned Castle, I would've gotten them two together quicker)**


End file.
